I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by DragonRose888
Summary: After a horrible storm at sea, Sora ends up in Twilight Town while Riku desperately searches for him. SeiferxSora for a little while. RikuxSora later. Might include mpreg later. Currently on hiatus; may revise existing chapters.
1. A Little Lonely

Wonny: Hey! Another fic by yours truely! My second Kingdom Hearts fic. And yet a little OOC. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the angst. Read on, and review! Review like you've never reviewed before!

Disclaimer: I don't even have the games, let alone the rights to the whole thing in general!

**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies**

A Wonnykins Production

_'I hate being alone.'_

A brunette with bright blue eyes looked out his bedroom window. In the distance, a group of five were sitting on the white sand around a bonfire. Laughs mingled together before hitting the boy's ears.

_'I hate when people leave me out.'_

His eyes jumped to a girl with reddish-purple hair and a boy with silver hair. They were entwined around each other, and would occasionally kiss. The inseparable duo. _'It used to be inseparable trio...'_ The boy thought, sadly.

The boy with silver hair said something and looked directly to the other's bedroom window. For a moment, their eyes met. Then, the silver haired boy turned away. The brunette put his face into the nest of his arms, perched upon his drawn up knees.

_'That's why they're all out there...'_ A sob escaped the boy's lips, and he closed his eyes, _'...because everyone forgot about me.'_

Ever since Riku had started dating Kairi, the two of them had been seeing more and more of each other and less and less of their old playmate. The other three, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, were cheering them on, of course, being as they were all friends. But as they did that, no one seemed to notice a lonely, forgotten Sora standing behind, waiting for someone to talk to him.

No one talked to Sora. No one played with Sora. No one even gave Sora a smile, anymore. And all Sora had done was stand off to the side. He hadn't hurt anybody. He was innocent. But just because he was innocent didn't mean the others had to socialize with him.

This had been going on for about two months, now. Sora usually did what he was doing now: stayed out of sight. He was severely depressed and lonely. The worse of it all was that no one seemed to care.

He watched forlornly as his 'friends' talked and joked around on the beach. It was late. The stars were out, and the moon was being covered by a lost, lone cloud. Ocean waves lapped one of the many islands in the Destiny Island chain. And he was in here.

_'They can't ignore me forever.'_ He thought, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He snagged a pillow and a blanket heading for the door. It was time someone took the hint.

The group's heads turned as they heard someone approaching.

"Hey guys." Sora gave them one of his patented smiles, "Why wasn't I invited?"

The rest of them all shared a guilty look.

"Never-mind. I'm sure it just slipped." Sora sat down between the two girls.

In a heart-beat, the five others went back to their original conversation. They didn't talk to Sora at all. The brunette frowned.

He listened as best he could for a while, trying to act like he was paying attention.

Finally, however, someone got fed up with him.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked. The other's fell silent. Sora gazed back at him.

"Because I'm friends with you guys." Sora replied, cocking his head, "Why else?"

Again, the rest of them exchanged looks.

"But...nobody's talking to you." Tidus pointed out.

Sora shrugged. "I can listen."

"That's not what he meant." Riku said.

Sora looked at everyone in turn. The same look was on everyone's face: Why are you here?

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I got a little lonely."

"That doesn't mean you have to run out here."

Sora gave Riku a pained look. "Then where? As far as I know, we're the only ones here, right?"

"..." No one could argue with that. Sora shrugged again.

"I missed you guys. I thought somebody would talk to me if I waited, but that's not working. So, I came out here."

Riku eyed him. "Did it ever occur to you that we don't _want_ to talk to you?" He said, softly.

All the hope vanished from Sora. "Why not?"

"None of your business." Riku snapped.

Sora sat there, feeling put out. "Can I stay with you guys?" He asked.

They all passed looks before starting to talk again. Sora sighed, bowing his head. _'What did I do?' _

He took his things as he stood to go.

"Don't bother coming back." Riku called as Sora walked away. The brunette looked over his shoulder at everyone watching him.

"Go on. Get lost." Riku shooed.

As Sora trudged away, he saw the raft they had all been working on before they stopped talking to him.

_'Who said I even have to stay here?'_

It was extremely early in the morning. The blue hadn't even crept into the edge of the sky, yet. Sora was awake, though. He was packing.

After the little run in he had had with his so called friends last night, he figured that no one needed him around. No one was planning on using the raft, now, either. So Sora put two and two together. There was bound to be another set of islands out there. Definitely ones with other people, too. He hoped, anyway.

Sneaking in and out of the home he'd built with things he was taking with him, Sora had to be careful not to wake the others. If they noticed he was gone, tomorrow, it was their loss, but he preferred they didn't find out now.

It was a bit of a problem finding rope to tie the stuff down to the raft, but Sora eventually found some hidden in the Secret Place. While he was there, he took some time to look at all the carvings he and his friends had put there, years back. Thinking for a moment, he got down onto his knees and snagged a rock from the floor. Might as well leave a last farewell. One everyone would look at forever.

It was around sunrise when Sora finally pushed the raft out into the swells. Fifteen minutes later, he could see the five others waking up. Wakka, or it looked like him, at least, started hollering and jumping up and down. At once, the others got to their feet and waved frantically in Sora's direction. Sora just gave a half-hearted wave back. There wasn't any point in making a big deal about it.

Having spent most of the night preparing for this, Sora was tired. Eventually, the rocking of the raft sent him into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Loss of a Friend

Wonny: Well, here's another chapie! Have a go! And, wow! A death! Or is it?...

After this chapter, the sections will be written in either Riku's realm, (Destiny Islands), or Sora's, (Twilight Town). So be prepared.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No seriously, I don't.

Wakka was the first to wake up. He stretched, yawning loudly. Selphie threw something at him and told him to be quiet. While Wakka nursed his injured head, he happened to notice the huge scuff marks in the sand. Wasn't that where the raft had been?

The red head frowned. Had the wind taken it? No, if there was a storm or something like that, he and the others would have felt it. Someone had pushed the raft into the water. And by the looks of the sand in the ocean, not too long ago.

He got to his feet. "Everyone, wake up."

There were immediately moans and groans of protest.

It was then, raking the horizon, Wakka caught sight of the raft.

Someone was on it.

He rushed to the others, shaking them awake. "Someone took the raft, ya!"

He looked up, trying to make out who was on it. He shouldn't have had to. There was only one other person stranded on the island.

Not anymore.

Riku jumped to his feet. "Where is it?" He searched the ocean.

Wakka pointed. "Right there!"

Kairi gasped. "We've got to bring it back! We spent weeks on it!"

Selphie was now sitting in a tree, trying to get a better look. "Hey, isn't that Sora?" She asked.

The five of them fell silent.

"Wow. I guess he took 'Get lost' a little too seriously." Tidus said.

Wakka began jumping up and down, waving his arms like a stranded bird. "Sora! Come back, ya!"

The others began doing the same. "Sora! Come back!"

Sora looked up. They all saw him wave once and drop his hand.

They realized Sora had no intentions of coming back. Ever.

Riku ran off down the beach.

"Riku! You can't just leave!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm not! Get your boats! We're bringing him back!"

The other four ran after him.

After a hurried attempt to push the boats into the water, the five friends started heading to the beach to see if the raft was still in sight.

It was, but only just.

"We've got to get there soon, or we'll never see it again!" Tidus called. No one said it, but they all knew that if that happened, they'd also never see Sora again, either.

Paddling as fast as they could, they got the boats out really far from the island. It wasn't long before they could make out all the details of what was on the raft.

Including a napping Sora.

Wakka was the first to reach the raft. He tied his boat to the mast and went to Sora's side. Dead asleep.

"He's all right!" Wakka called to the others.

"Good, cause when I get a hold of him," Riku snarled, "he won't be."

Tidus gulped. "Uh, guys?"

Everyone followed his gaze. Behind the raft, further out to sea, was a humongous storm cloud. It cover the entire horizon. The waves began to get rougher.

Quickly, the four others tied their boats to the mast of the raft as well. They got back in their boats and began paddling as fast as they could towards the island. If the storm hit them, they were done for.

But the raft seemed to have a mind of it's own. It pulled them towards the storm belt, the sail catching wind gusts more powerful then the strength of them paddling. Meanwhile, on the raft itself, Sora was waking up. He was shocked to see his friends pulling him back to the island.

He didn't want to go back. Besides, they would be furious he took the raft. More misery.

As Sora tip-toed over to the mast to untie the ropes, he saw the storm clouds. He gulped. Well, if it meant getting away, then so be it.

He flipped out a pocket knife and cut the ropes free.

Everyone felt the slack on their boats give, and the boats finally began to get back to the island. Riku, however, looked back and his eyes widened. Sora was sitting next to the mast, putting a pocket knife away. Their ropes, sliced and trailing in the water, weren't pulling a thing. The knots remained on the mast, useless.

"Turn back! He cut the ropes!"

Immediately, heads snapped back. No one could believe it.

"Are you out of your mind!" Selphie cried, "Did you see the size of those clouds!"

Sora merely stared back, unfazed.

"You'll drown, Sora!" Kairi called.

Silence, then:

"Why do you even care?" Sora called back.

Riku grabbed the side of the raft, hauling himself on. He glared at Sora. "You," He pointed at him, "I'll deal with when we get back. Now give me the knife, Sora."

Sora pulled it out, looking at it. Then, he looked Riku in the eye.

"This?" Sora whispered.

Riku nodded. "Now."

Sora flicked out the blade. "No." He started carving his name bored-ly into the wood of the mast. Riku stepped towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you to get lost, but running away isn't going to do anything but get you killed, Sora. So give me the knife so we can tie this thing up and go home." Riku held out his hand.

Sora looked at it wearily. "I don't want to hurt you, Riku. Now go home without me." He turned back to the mast and began carving the crown on his necklace into it.

Riku growled. "I'm not playing games, now hand it over."

He reached for it and yelped, drawing back his hand. Kairi and Wakka had gotten to the raft again, and ran to inspect it.

"He got me!" Riku said weakly. A thin cut ran across his palm.

Kairi eyed Sora in a frightened way. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

Sora looked at her before wiping the blade off on his red jumpsuit. "Go away." He said, continuing to carve the mast.

Riku growled. "That's it. You're done." He launched forward, knocking Sora over onto his back.

"Get off, Riku!" Sora hissed, "Do you want to get hurt?"

"Not as much as I wanna hurt you!" Riku yelled. He pinned the hand holding the knife above Sora's head.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the other one.

Sora's fist connected with the side of Riku's head. The silver-haired boy rolled off, clutching the fresh wound.

Sora chanced a glance at the storm. He waved at Kairi and Wakka.

"Go! Get out of here! Take him!" He shoved them to their boats. Wakka snagged the boy's wrist.

"You're coming with us!"

Sora struggled. "Get off!" Wakka let go, holding a bleeding hand.

"Sora, stop!" Tidus flung himself at the brunette from out of nowhere. The knife skittered to the edge of the raft and plunked into the ocean. Sora ran to the side, plunging his hand in, only to come up empty handed.

Riku pounced on him, pinning his arms down at his sides.

"You are such an idiot!" The green-eyed boy snarled.

Suddenly, the winds picked up.

Selphie climbed onto the raft. "We're in trouble!" She bellowed over the howling wind.

Rain cascaded onto the raft and its occupants. Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him to the center of the raft. Everyone else huddled next to them.

"What do we do now?" Tidus yelled.

"I don't know; hopefully the storm won't last long!" Riku answered.

Sora snorted. "You don't have hope, then!" He received a jab in the stomach from Riku.

"You're the one who got us into this mess! So shut up!" Riku glared. Sora, doubled up, glared back.

Kairi tugged on Riku's shirt. "R-Riku..." The boy turned to look at her. She pointed with a shaky finger behind them. Slowly, they all looked back.

A tsunami-size wave had covered the raft shadow.

Everyone screamed.

"Hold on to each other!" Wakka hollered. Everyone latched onto him. Arms snaked over each other to cling to someone else. It was a ball of human arms.

The wave, in slow motion, crashed down onto the tiny raft, plunging them all under water.

For the most part, everyone stayed together. Everyone, however, was a little reluctant to cling onto Sora.

So when the raft bobbed to the surface, while Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and Kairi were still attached to the mast of the raft, a certain brunette was missing...

"Where's Sora!" Riku cried.

Another cry answered him.

"Help!"  
Tidus spotted him first. He was a good seven feet away from their raft. Poor Sora was hanging onto a crate for dear life. It had split open, and the belongings had spilled out, leaving the open end underwater with trapped air in it. If it tipped over, letting the air escape, Sora was on his own.

One of the boats had somehow remained by the raft, rope still attached. Selphie grabbed it, untied it from the boat, and made a lasso out of it.

"Yee-ha!" She swung it out over her head. It landed a few feet from the helpless Sora.

"Let me try, ya!" Wakka reeled in the rope and swung it again. This time, it landed neatly around Sora. Easy.

The brunette clung to the rope, desperate to be saved.

Riku and Tidus grabbed onto the rope and started helping Wakka pull.

Things seemed to be going well, but, unnoticed to everyone, the rope was fraying against the side of the raft. It was only when Kairi leaned over to reach out and grab Sora's out-stretched hand when it was discovered.

"Hurry! The rope's gonna-"

SNAP!

The three boys on the raft fell flat. Sora fell back, too. The box tipped over and sank. Everyone realized he was going to drown.

Sora screamed. Kairi screamed.

Riku jumped overboard.

For a moment, everyone thought Riku had lost his mind, but when he started swimming to the other boy, they held their breath.

Just before Riku got to Sora, Sora slipped under water. Riku cursed and went under after him.

Everyone on the raft waited. After a few seconds, the silver haired boy emerged, a coughing, relieved Sora holding onto his neck.

The others cheered. Sora was going to be okay. They overlooked one thing.

Riku's hand was still bleeding.

Underneath the swimmers, something circled...

Selphie was cheering with Tidus, Kairi, and Wakka. She stopped mid-cheer. She took a deep breath and cried:

"SHARK!"

Riku shut his eyes. As if this day could get any worse. He turned to look over his shoulder. Peering through Sora's spiky cinnamon colored hair, he saw the tell-tale gray fin slicing through the water.

"Shit."

All the sudden, it disappeared. The yelling from the raft stopped. Sora sighed.

"Phew."

Riku turned back to the raft. He was two feet away when something brushed by his leg.

Sora shivered. "Riku..."

Riku grabbed the edge of the raft and turned to pull Sora towards it.

Something jerked Sora back, choking Riku.

"So-ra, stop..." Riku tried to get Sora off. Sora cried out in pain.

Kairi noticed the struggle. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Blood started mixing with the water. Selphie gasped.

"It's got Sora!"

Wakka pulled Riku onto the raft, and both of them grabbed onto Sora. By now, the giant fish had a good grip on him and was not going to let go anytime soon. It's tail and dorsal fin could be seen as it thrashed the water, frothing the blood.

Nature decided to take the time to throw another wave into the raft. Riku and Wakka lost their grip on Sora. In one second, the boy was pulled under. The water settled. The blood mixed more and more.

Softly, the ones left on the raft started to cry.

Wonny: Kay, before my readers cry, Sora is NOT dead! And he and Riku will be together. Later. After Riku finishes another raft. Right, Riku?

Riku: I'll finish it when I damn well feel like it.

Wonny: So read and review!


	3. Not Dead

Wonny: Hi! More for all my reviewers and new readers! Enjoy!

_'I heard Sora saying weird things in his sleep about you, Riku...'_

_**Selphie...**_

_'Really? Like what?'_

_'Kiss me, please, and stuff.'_

_**How could she have heard that? How could she have told him that?**_

_'What! Are you sure?'_

_'Positive. Aw, I think it's cute! You two have always been best friends!'_

_**That's true...**_

_'So? Selphie, we're boys! It's not right! No wonder he's always hanging off me...'_

_**I don't hang off you. At least, I try not to...**_

_'Riku, he's only playing with you then.'_

_**Exactly. Because that's the only thing I can do.**_

_'Sure. Right. I'm not 'playing' with him anymore.' _

_**Why not?**_

_'But you two have always been best friends! You can't just push him aside! Do you know how much you'd hurt him?'_

_'I don't care.'_

_**No...**_

_'I asked out Kairi. That should prove to him that I'm straight. Don't give me that look, Selphie.'_

_**I'm your friend...**_

_'You can't do this to him, Riku! Look, forget what I said! It's not worth losing a friendship over! He could have been talking like he was Kairi or something! Please don't, Riku.'_

_**Please don't...**_

_'Sorry Selphie. He's not my friend anymore.'_

_**...I love you...Riku...**_

-With Sora-

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know; but he is moaning a lot."

Smack!

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Idiot! It means that he's waking up! Don't you listen to the teacher?"

"Hey, you flunked too, Axel! So shove it!"

_'Axel? Who the heck is Axel?'_

"Yeah, but at least I know when someone's waking up, Roxas!"

"Aw, don't be mad. You know you love me."

"I can't argue with that..."

Sora moaned and clenched his eyes shut. There was too much noise. It was making his head hurt.

"Oh, oh! He is waking up!"

"Told you."

Slowly, Sora's bright, azure blue eyes opened. A boy his age with blonde, spiky hair was leaning over him, his own eyes a blue sea of worry. Beside him, a boy with red hugely spiky hair with odd markings on his face eyed Sora suspiciously with green-blue eyes.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Said the blonde.

Sora raised a hand to his head, steadying the pounding. "I-I don't know..." He suddenly realized something. He sat up, eyes wide. "Wait, I'm not dead!"

The two strange boys exchanged looks.

"Um, no..." The blonde replied, raising an eyebrow of the same shade, "...although you got chewed up a bit..."

Sora looked under the sheets of the bed. He sighed. His leg was still there. Bandaged to the toes, but there.

"Thank-God..." He flopped back onto the pillows.

The blonde leaned over him. "Not to be rude, but, um,..."

"...Who the hell are you?" The red-head finished.

"Sora." The brunette replied. He sat up again, feeling a jab of pain in his gut. He pressed a hand to it.

"Yeah. The sharks got you good. We're surprised you were still alive." The red-head said, nodding to the bandages encircling Sora's waist.

Sora winced. "I can tell. I'm surprised, myself." He thought of seeing his friends for the last time and shivered, "So, who are you two? And where am I?"

"Well, I'm Roxas, and the sexy boy on my right is Axel." The blonde grinned. Axel put an arm around his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of me." Sora said, nodding, "So then where are we?"

"You're in Twilight Town." Roxas answered, "On the mainland. Where'd you come from, stranger?"

"Destiny Islands." Sora replied. Roxas and Axel gaped.

"No way! You've got to be kidding!" Roxas cried.

Axel turned pale. "You went through the Rough Belt?"

Sora frowned. "Rough Belt?" He asked.

Roxas nodded. "The place over sea where there's always a terrible storm. It stretches around the islands you're talking about, so the only way to and from them is to go through it. It was rumored that there were a few shipwrecked survivors on the islands, but," He shook his head, "No one thought they'd be able to survive."

"Well, guess they were wrong. Me and five other kids have lived there most of our lives." Sora said. He drew his uninjured leg up to his chest and lay his head on it.

"Really? Sweet! A tropical paradise all to yourselves! Lucky fucks." Roxas squealed.

"It got boring after a while." Sora said, softly.

Axel nodded. "Too much of a good thing."

"Yeah..." Sora sighed, "Hey, did you find any other kids on a raft?"

Roxas frowned. "No, we didn't. Just a half-eaten you."

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Appetizing."

"Why do you ask?" Axel inquired.

Sora picked at the bed-spread. "Well...I went on the raft, first, but they found me and tried to take me back. We all got trapped in the storm. They were still on the raft when I got dragged off."

Roxas shook his head. "Shame. Well, we can keep an eye out for you. But you were the only one we saw."

Sora sighed. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Axel reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. There's nothing you can do but wait, though. You're really in too bad of a condition to look for them."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, and I wouldn't go back into the Rough Belt if I were you. Maybe if you get better, but not now."

The door to the room opened, and another blonde entered the room. He had a black skull-cap on, and a sleeveless white trench-coat.

"How is he?" The boy asked in a smooth voice. Sora couldn't help but blush.

"He's ALIIII-IIVEEE!" Roxas howled, "Mwahahahahahaha!"

Axel hit him on the back of the head. "Don't scare him, Dr. Evil."

Roxas stuck his pinkie to his bottom lip. "Maybe for one billion dollars."

The other two cracked up. Sora chuckled.

The new comer walked over to the bed. "Sorry about these two, but I had to step out for a minute." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Seifer."

Sora shook it. Seifer took Sora's hand and kissed it. The brunette blushed.

"Hey, now, Seif. He just woke up. Give it a rest." Axel joked.

Seifer shushed him with a glare. Sora frowned. _'That's odd. Axel doesn't seem like someone who's going to back down with a glare...'_

Roxas noticed the tension. "Sorry, Seifer. Want us to go?" He asked, hurriedly. There was none of his foolishness anymore.

Seifer gave them both a curt nod, and they swiftly fled the room, closing the door behind them.

The blonde turned back to Sora. He smiled. "They get out of hand, once and a while."

Sora just nodded. "I thought the Roxas guy was funny."

"He is. When he doesn't go overboard with it." Seifer said coolly, "But you can hear about him later."

Sora sighed. "Good. I think I need another nap."

Seifer chuckled. "I actually need to hear a few things from you."

"Aw...all right..." Sora pouted.

"So, who are you, since you know who I am."

"Sora."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Just Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Just Sora." He repeated.

"I heard them talking about Destiny Islands. That's where you're from?"

Sora nodded again. "Yep. They couldn't believe it. After finding me looking like sushi, I don't blame them."

Seifer frowned. "They said they found you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They didn't. I did. I've been taking care of you this whole time." He gestured around the room, "This is my home. I'll talk to them later." He said, eyes clouding.

"Oh. I see. Well thanks, really. I'm glad you looked after me." Sora said, smiling. He didn't care that he had been lied to.

Seifer smiled back. "You're welcome."

Sora suddenly realized he was not wearing his regular clothes. He had on unfamiliar boxers, but that was it. He blushed heavily.

"Um, where are my...?"

"Clothes? Well, the jumpsuit needed to be mended, but it's as good as new. The rest of it is all in the drawers over there." Seifer explained, nodding to the dresser across the room.

Sora blushed even harder. "Um...Did someone undress me?"

Seifer tried not to laugh. "I did. Not a big deal, though, right? I had to correct your wounds. And the clothes you were wearing were a little wet." He raised an eyebrow, "Unless you think it would have been better to catch pneumonia..."

Sora shook his head. "No, no! I just, um..."

Seifer finally started laughing. "It's all right! I understand! Really! My mother actually took care of changing your boxers, so you don't have to worry about me. I didn't look."

They both laughed nervously. Sora looked down at his hands.

"So, um..."

"Yeah..."

"Right..."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Well, if you need anything, give us a yell." Seifer stood to go. Sora remembered why he had gotten into this mess.

"Wait."

The blonde looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Uh, could you...stay in here for a while?"

Seifer blinked. "Sure. Why?"

Sora bit his lip. "Long story."

The other boy sat back down on the edge of the bed again. "We've got time to kill."

Sora just smiled.

Yep, SeiferxSora pairing ahead. Not right now, though. But soon. Riku will take Sora back, though. WHEN HE FINISHES THE DAMNNED RAFT!

Riku: Fuck off, cat-girl.

Read and Review!


	4. I'm Sorry, Sora

Won: Some Riku thoughts! WhoOt!

-With Riku-

_'Argh. Fuck, my head's pounding! What happened?...'_

Riku's eyes fluttered open. Waves were breaking close by. The silver-haired boy sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around. His four other friends were spread out on the beach around him. They had all washed back up on Destiny Islands.

Four? That wasn't right...Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and...

_'SORA!'_

Riku looked around again. Sora was no where to be seen.

Then what had happened to him?

"Mf..." Tidus stirred. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and shook his head. "What happened?"

Slowly, everyone regained consciousness.

Kairi started to cry. The rest of them flew to her side.

"I-I can't believe we lost Sora!" She wailed.

Silence fell. Riku felt a weight drop onto his shoulders. He vaguely remembered trying to bring Sora back to the raft. Trying to tug him free...

Riku's hands flew to his eyes, pressing on them. He grit his teeth. _'Sora's gone. I couldn't save him...'_

But why were they all back on the island?

Riku thought back. After the fish had claimed Sora, the storm had thrashed the raft, finally breaking it to bits. After that, it was fuzzy. He guessed he had blacked out.

The thought of losing Sora plagued Riku's mind. _'How could I have lost him?'_ It didn't seem fair.

Wakka cleared his throat. "What do we do, now, ya?"

Tidus tried to hide tears. "I-I dunno." He sniffled and Wakka patted his back.

Selphie dazedly got to her feet. "Well, we could start by picking up this stuff..." She pointed to the things washed up on the beach.

Riku sighed, getting to his own feet. "Yeah. It's all his stuff. We can, you know, hold a ceremony or something for him..." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Everyone nodded and started walking down the sand, picking up Sora's things.

Riku didn't find anything too valuable. He was about to call it quits when something shiny caught his eye. The tide nearly washed it away. The silver-haired boy ran forward, diving and snagging the object before it was lost forever out to sea.

He ran it through his fingers, finally looking at it. His heart sank.

It was Sora's crown necklace. The one he never took off.

When Riku finally looked up again, he found himself in the Secret Place. He didn't know how he got there. He didn't care. He sat against the rock wall, pulling his legs up. He felt...empty. Like nothing was there. Not sad or angry or anything. Nothing.

His eyes traveled along the wall in front of him. They stopped.

_'I don't remember seeing that there before...'_

Someone had carved a message into the wall. Riku crawled forward, squinting. It was a farewell from Sora.

_'He must've written this before leaving...'_

**To Everyone-**

**I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I hate being alone. I took the raft and left. No one was using it. If you want to blame somebody for it, blame yourselves. You can all stay here for all I care.**

**It's funny, because I still think of you guys as my friends. But if this is what friends are, I don't want any. I'll go find some new ones.**

**Hope you're happy.**

**-Sora**

Riku sighed, looking down at the necklace. He slipped it over his head.

_'I'm sorry, Sora...'_

-With Sora-

"Wake up."

Sora groaned. "Five minutes..." He pulled the covers over his head. Someone shook his shoulder.

"Come on. Wake up."

Sora opened one eye and peeked out from underneath the blankets. He blushed. A shirtless Seifer peered at him.

"I've got breakfast." The blonde pressed.

Sora flung the covers off. "That's all you had to say."

Seifer chuckled. "I had a hunch. So, hungry?" He held out a plate. Sora's stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sora inhaled the food. He then frowned.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I do. I love it. But...what is it?" Sora asked.

Seifer looked at him strangely. "Um..."

"What?"

"Look, everyone here knows what this stuff is. How come you don't?" He felt Sora's head, "I don't feel any knots..."

Sora sighed. "I'm from the islands, remember?"

Seifer stopped. "Oh, right. Sorry." He started explaining breakfast, "These are eggs..."

"Really? Hmm...I've only seen them with the shells on." Sora said, looking at the white and yellow discs.

"These are cooked." Seifer said, "This is toast."

"What's the yellow stuff on it?" Sora said, licking his fingers.

"Butter."

Sora took another piece of toast. "I like it."

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah. Bread and butter tend to go together."

"Bread? But you said it was toast." Sora questioned, cocking his head.

"They're the same thing. Toast is just crispier."

"Oh." Sora shrugged. He bit into the toast. "Mm..."

Seifer pointed to the slabs of red, steaming meat. "Bacon."

"Now that is good stuff." Sora stated, "What's it come from?"

"Pig."

Sora shrugged. "Whatever that is..."

Seifer chuckled again. "I'll show you when you can walk again, if you want."

Sora nodded, smiling. "Sounds great." He wolfed down the rest of the piece of toast.

"And this is orange juice." Seifer finished, holding up the glass of yellow-orange liquid.

"Tangy." Sora admitted. He swallowed the rest of the juice, "I'm starting to like the mainland."

Seifer grinned. "Good, because you might be here for a while." He leaned over and grabbed a first aid kit from the side of the bed, "I have to change your bandages."

Sora nodded, pulling the blankets away from his leg.

Seifer unrolled the bandages from the kit, laying them out. He soaked a pad in peroxide and set that aside, too. He reached out and eased the wrappings off Sora's leg.

The brunette winced and looked at the bite. "Owch."

"Yeah, owch. They got you good." Seifer started pressing the medicine to the bite. "This should help, though."

Sora hissed. "Well, it hurts, now." He watched it bleed through the pad, "How deep is it?"

Seifer frowned, looking under the pad again. "Um, maybe an inch or two..." He pressed the pad down harder. Sora whined. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Seifer pulled away, "Sheesh...I'm done, all right?" He snagged the bandages, winding them tightly.

Sora sighed in relief when he was finished. "Thanks..."

Seifer shook his head. "Don't thank me yet; I've still got to change the ones on your stomach."

"Joy." Sora raised his arms over his head, "Hurry up."

Seifer nodded once and went to work. It took a little longer then Sora's leg because of the bite marks on his back. Sora had to hold the medicine soaked pad to his stomach while Seifer held another one to his back.

"Ah..." Sora grimaced, "This stuff does more then sting..."

Seifer glanced at him. "Could've been worse. They could've bit parts of you off all together. I think," He replaced the pad to a different puncture wound, "that the sharks realized you were human and let you go. Like they made a mistake."

Sora snorted. "Um, yeah. In case you haven't noticed, they have tiny brains. I doubt they can have intelligent thoughts like that."

"Don't scoff. I didn't mean they were smart. It's our blood. They sense it and realize what they've grabbed a hold of isn't their usual prey, so they let go." Seifer removed the medicine pad, "I guess we just taste like shit."

Sora snickered. "I guess we shouldn't be complaining, though."

"Nah. Just because we taste like crap doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Sure did save you, anyway. Here, you can give that to me, now." Seifer took the pad away from a relieved Sora. He grabbed more bandages and wound them gently around Sora's waist.

When he was finished, Sora fell back onto the sheets. "Much better..." He sighed, "I wish I could get up and walk around, though. My back's killing me..."

Seifer stayed quiet for a moment. He then scooted over further towards Sora.

"Turn over."

"Wha? Why?" Sora asked, confused.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Sora, frowning, did as he was told, rolling over onto his sore, bandaged stomach. He set his head in his arms. "What's all this about?" He grumbled. At once, he felt a pair of very warm hands on his shoulders, rubbing them.

"Feel good?" Seifer asked softly.

"Mmn..." Sora's blue eyes closed. Yes, it felt good. It felt extremely good. Sora was in heaven.

Seifer moved his thumbs between Sora's shoulder blades, below his neck. "How about that?"

"Great..." The brunette sighed. He yawned.

"Falling asleep, now, are we?"

Sora frowned. "Don't stop."

Seifer chuckled. "I don't plan on it."


	5. My Fault

Wonny: Now you all get to see Riku admit to being wrong! And cry about it! Isn't that great? And then we have a little moment with Sora and Seifer, who I have just decided will die in the fic. I have also decided to do a little, I dunno, Male pregnancy? Tell me what you think of this, and if I should or should not do either.

On with La fic!

-With Riku-

"Hey, Riku?"

The silver-haired boy sighed, keeping his head down. Kairi sat beside him. For a moment, they were both quiet.

"You know, that whole thing with the storm, it wasn't your fault." Kairi said softly.

Riku groaned. "You don't know how much I want to believe that..."

The red-head sighed, setting her head on her knees. "It really wasn't your fault. At all. Believe it. It was fate."

Riku snorted. "Fate? Kairi, what have you been reading, lately?" He looked at the wall, "Let's face it. It was all my fault."

Kairi crawled forward to eye Sora's message. "Wow. Why'd he write this?"

Riku shrugged. "If I knew..."

Kairi eyed the writing again. "I think...I think we'd better make another raft."

"What? Why?"

Kairi's eyes glazed over, and she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the letters carved in the wall. "I don't think we should stay here, anymore. We'll just..." She stopped.

"We'll just what?" Riku asked, crawling over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...We'll just...be sad..." Kairi finished softly. The two of them sat in silence a little more.

"Why did Sora get so upset?" Kairi finally burst out. She settled, "I guess we'll never know, though."

Riku kept his mouth shut. Kairi eyed his guilty face.

"...Riku, you know why, don't you?" The girl whispered.

He turned away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Sora just got lonely."

Kairi frowned. "I thought you told the rest of us he wanted to be left alone-?"

Riku glanced at her. "Um..."

Kairi crossed her arms. "What did you do, Riku?" She asked in a low voice.

He opened his mouth, trying to think of an excuse. He shut it, feeling defeated as Kairi watched him.

"...Okay, I lied. I wanted everyone to keep away from him. There, happy?"

"Why would you do that? Sora and you have been the best of friends!" Kairi asked. She looked hurt.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know how to explain this to you Kairi, but..." He trailed off.

She cocked her head. "But...?"

"...Sora...wanted to be more...then a friend."

Kairi frowned. "What's that supposed to m-!" Her eyes got wide, "Wait, he-?"

Riku nodded. "Yep."

Kairi thought for a moment. "So...you found out that he liked you...so you got us all to ignore him?" She said, frowning again.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. That's about it." He replied, softly.

"Did you have any idea he might have gone and done something like that?" Kairi asked. She wasn't asking it to scold him; it was an honest to god question.

Riku thought about it. "I didn't think about it then, but..." He sighed, "Now that I do, yeah, that's just like Sora."

Kairi's shoulders slumped.

"It _is _all my fault, Kairi." Riku hung his head, hand coming up to clasp the silver crown on his neck, "From the beginning." A tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to keep in the sadness, but his shoulders shook anyway. All Kairi could do was hold him.

-With Sora-

"Okay, well, you're looking way better."

"Does this mean I can get up, now?"

Chuckle. "Yeah, you can get out of bed."

Sora jumped to his feet and smiled, raising his arms above his head. "Ah. Feels good to be standing again."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'd stay in bed all day if it wasn't for my mom and you." He went to the dressers and started laying out Sora's old clothes. "Here. You can finally get dressed, too."

Sora took the clothes off the floor, pulling his jumpsuit on and zipping it up. It felt nice to have something over his chest again. He pulled on his little jacket. It was then he stopped.

Seifer saw the other boy's face pale. "Something wrong?"

The brunette looked down, feeling all over his chest. "M-My necklace..."

"What necklace?" The blonde asked, frowning.

Sora looked up. "I had...did you see a crown necklace anywhere?"

Seifer thought for a moment. "No. Not that I know of."

Sora groaned.

"Why? What's so special about it?"

The brunette gazed back at him sadly. "I've had it ever since I can remember. I think...my parents gave it to me...I can't remember..."

Seifer sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't see one."

"That's...all right...I'm sure it's out there somewhere..." Sora said softly.

Seifer felt bad for his guest. "I can take you back to the beach where I found you if you wanna take a look. But the publicity it's been getting has drawn the whole town there. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody pawned it."

"Pawned it?" Sora asked, fearful of the response.

Seifer nodded. "Took it and sold it to a jeweler. What did it look like?"

Sora sighed. " Big links, Crown on the end. Silver-ish..."

"Wait, silver? Real silver?" Seifer questioned, frowning.

"Yeah. I think so. Why? Does that matter?"

The blonde crossed his arms. "Silver is a precious metal here on the mainland. If it washed up with you, it's gone by now. Chances are that you'll probably never see it again." He noticed the brunette's shoulders slump, "Sorry, Sora."

Sora gave his new friend a false smile. "S'okay. So, where do you want to take me, first?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's around ten a.m., so not a whole lot is open." He grinned, "Tell you what, why don't we go somewhere to eat? I know you're starving."

Sora smiled for real, this time. "Great. You're right, by the way. I'm starved."

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "You island boys. Are all of you this way?"

"Which way?" Sora asked, slipping into his shoes.

"Constantly hungry, curious, and cute?" Seifer asked back, raising an eyebrow. Sora blushed a bit at the last word.

"Err, no. Just me. Although Tidus is getting there." Sora mumbled.

"Who's Tidus?"

Sora thought back to the island and grinned. "A friend of mine. A little younger then me."

"Oh, so he's cute, too? Damn. I have to visit these islands..." Seifer teased.

Sora got to his feet. "Well? Are we going?"

The blonde nodded. He opened the door and gestured for Sora to go first. "After you."

As the brunette passed him, their finger's brushed. Maybe it was accident, or natural reaction, but their fingers linked for a brief second.

All thoughts of still being in love with Riku were driven from Sora's mind.

Wonny: K, so, about the next parts of the story:

1: Sora and Seifer will have a relationship.

2: Riku will come and try to take Sora back. Sora will say no.

3: Seifer will die.

4: Sora will be PREGNANT.

5: Riku and Sora will get together.

6: Sora miscarries.

Yeah, I know, I'm mean. I have no heart. I'm sorry. But I would like to hear from readers if I should go through with any or all of this. So submit a review to me with your thoughts and opinions, or you can send an email to meh at:

Eryncheeta msn . com, without the spaces, of course.

Thank-you all!


End file.
